


Последний вдох

by punk_cake



Series: Dishonored [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Ocean, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_cake/pseuds/punk_cake
Summary: Порой я вспоминаю, как бриз ласкал мою кожу. И твоё прикосновение.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Series: Dishonored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942600





	Последний вдох

**Author's Note:**

> Писала работу с огромным удовольствием и вдохновением. Настолько флаффного флаффа в моей жизни еще не было. Надеюсь, у вас она вызовет столько же эмоций. 
> 
> Приятного прочтения!

— Джессамина! Джессамина I Колдуин! — мужчина тяжко вздохнул, откидывая назад длинные темные пряди. — Джесс, мать твою! 

Его окружала бескрайняя гладь буйного моря: волны вздымались в воздух, мягко приземлялись на золотистый песок, омывая, пропуская через себя каждую его крупицу; пропитывая воздух стойким запахом соли, свободы и приключений, неизвестными для строгого, задыхающегося в дыму заводов Дануолла. Ветер трепал его волосы, неприятно прилипающие к лицу от влаги; чайки кричали где-то в небе пастельных оттенков, потакая в бесконечной мелодии прибоя и скрежета качающихся веток многочисленных тропических растений, раскинувшихся густыми зарослями на берегу; лучи большого, кроваво-красного рассветного солнца отражались на ней всеми оттенками алого, будто бы палитра страстно увлеченного художника то была, а не заводь Карнаки. 

Хотелось бы на секунду закрыть глаза, молча впитать в себя и душу эту красоту и буйство красок родных краев, чего-то столь дальнего и забытого, оставшегося в босоногом детстве. Проникнуться тишиной утра и шепотом морского прибоя, насладиться мгновением и не думать о тысячах забот, ожидающих там, на берегу, на огромном металлическом корабле, дожидающегося своего отплытия… Однако одна из забот Корво Аттано, самая главная, пожалуй, _никогда_ , никак не могла быть забытой, сейчас слишком быстро уплыла вперед и с тех пор бесследно пропала. 

Он едва доставал до дна, прохладная вода заставляла ноги неприятно покалывать и неумолимо подступала к горлу, словно оплетая его своими цепкими лапами, — Джесс не показывалась. С каждой секундой тревога все нарастала, а глухой гул ударов сердца и рокот крови в ушах оглушал, но прошло лишь мгновение, пока всевозможные вторые и третьи имена юной императрицы не были названы и в его лицо не полетело огромное количество брызг. Корво быстро зажмурился и тогда же услышал звонкий, как перелив тысячи колокольчиков, смех. 

Этот смех! Сейчас, спустя много лет, лорд мог поклясться, что никто не смеялся так, как Джессамина. Громко, высоко и, вместе с тем, очень естественно. В этом смехе была и детская наивность, и светлая непосредственность, он никак не вязался с обликом серьезного делового человека, каким она обычно казалась. Ровно как и игривость, внезапно просыпавшаяся в ней каждый раз, когда стража отворачивалась или отвлекалась.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо! 

Девушка закрывала рот рукой, но ей это удавалось с большим трудом — она едва оставалась на плаву. Её вечно убранные в высокие вычурные прически волосы были распущены, мягко перетекали к шее, полуобнаженным плечам, и расплывались в воде, словно бы дополняя её своими насыщенно черными пятнами, как чернила по бумаге.

— Джесс, я беспокоился! — с напором проговорил её телохранитель, убирая капли с глаз.

— Да ладно тебе! — она вольным движением подплыла чуть ближе. — Мне не пять лет, я уж как-нибудь справлюсь.

— А ведешь себя именно на пять, — недовольно пробормотал он.

— Бе-бе-бе, — взрослая Джессамина, императрица Островной империи, скорчила лицо в нелепую гримасу и снова окинула возлюбленного залпом тысячи брызг. — Я веду себя серьезно буквально всегда, почему бы на секунду не забыть о том, что нас ждет, как только мы вернемся на сушу, и не побыть детьми? 

Корво хотел бы возразить. Хотел бы сказать, что беспокоится за её жизнь и её саму, хотел бы сказать, что океан не так безмятежен и таит в себе огромное количество опасностей, хотел бы вернуть её на берег, да и отговорить от всей этой идеи утреннего побега, но… Не смог. А какое право он имеет разрушать маленькое счастье той, которую любил? Любил всем сердцем, так страстно и сильно, что вряд ли уже мог бы представить свою жизнь без неё. 

Джессамина обвила руками его шею, наклонила голову, словно бы рассматривая Корво под другим углом. Он не сводил с неё глаз. Ему отчего-то казалось, что если он хоть на секунду их закроет, то все вокруг пропадет и её уже не будет рядом. Все было так хорошо, что хотелось впитывать каждое мгновение, каждую крупицу счастья. Когда еще они смогут просто вот так побыть вдвоем, без любопытных чужих глаз?..

— Неужели у тебя никогда не было желания просто немного побыть… Чуточку несерьезным? 

Девушка потянула его вниз, за собой, а Корво был вынужден подчиниться и закрыть глаза, хотя и не был против. И вдруг все вокруг перестало существовать. И не было более рассветного солнца и неба, не было шума ветра, прибоя и растений, не было криков чаек. Не было и беспокойства, нарастающего в душе. Оно испарилось. Исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось. И на его место пришло невообразимое, неизвестное простому обывателю блаженство. 

Было лишь дыхание моря. Ощущение мягкости воды и чужих губ, соленых от её глади. Тела в его руках, куда более легкого и пластичного, чем обычно, его ласковых прикосновений. Эта нежность, невероятная, головокружительная нежность, не сравнимая в своей значимости ни с чем более, проникающая в душу сквозь кристально чистую и прохладную воду. Но и её прохлады он не замечал. 

Корво не видел Джессамину. Но чувствовал её. И существовала для него в тот миг только она одна. Почти невесомое прикосновение губ к его губам, разделяя дыхание на двоих. Ему не хватало воздуха, но он был уверен, что дело было не в глубине, а в ощущении, накрывшем с головой, заставившем сердце биться чаще, а потом словно бы и вовсе остановиться от переизбытка чувств. Это ощущение проникало под кожу и наполняло, не оставляя ничего, кроме себя самого. 

Когда же им вновь потребовалось вернуться к реальности, она улыбалась. Улыбалась так же ясно и светло, как и, казалось, само солнце. Она так любила солнце! И море. Всю их поездку, как только носок её лакированных туфелек коснулся палубы и все дни напролет после, девушка без умолку говорила о нем. О том, как искры просвечиваются сквозь толщу воды, заставляя насыщенный синий переливаться новыми, невообразимыми оттенками: где-то, на мелководье, зелеными, в глубинах — ультрамарином, и, конечно, изумрудным, как драгоценные камни на громоздких украшениях в королевской сокровищнице. О подводном мире, что никогда не видела сама, но прочитала столько книг, что могла свободно представлять это чудное, совершенно иное пространство с сотнями разноцветных рыб и обитателями куда более интригующими: разных форм и размеров, неизвестных для суши. О зеленых, бурых и красных водорослях, мирно колышущихся на волнах и щекочущих кожу своими мягкими лепестками. Об огромных китах, населяющих неизведанные глубины. 

Так хотелось погрузиться в них, _вместе_ с ними, окунуться с головой и… _Забыться._ И в ту секунду они забылись. Слились с пространством и временем, оно перестало существовать, стали водой. Океаном. Огромным, неизведанным океаном, временами спокойным, приносящим штиль и ласковый бриз, временами буйным, разбивающим свои волны о камни чужой души. 

Джессамина мечтательно говорила о чем-то ей неизведанном и прекрасном с такой надеждой, что это зарождало надежду в сердце самого Корво. Море вдохновляло юную императрицу и это вдохновение откликалось в его собственной душе приятным и теплым эхом. Как он мог после этого возражать что-то против?

— Знаешь, Джесс, порой ты бываешь просто невыносима, — он покачал головой и в то же время лучезарно улыбнулся, не в силах сдерживать свою улыбку. Да и зачем?

— Да ладно, тебе же понравилось, — она приподняла одну бровь, зная, что была права. И в самом деле, Корво не мог этого опровергнуть.

— Ты используешь запрещенные приемы.

— Просто я целюсь на поражение. Как ты меня и учил. 

Лорд в шуточной манере вскинул руки. «Сдаюсь.» В этой дуэли он был побежден уже слишком давно.

— Я поражен наповал. 

Они рассмеялись, но в следующую же секунду воцарилось молчание. Солнце поднялось слишком высоко и уже потеряло свои алые оттенки, заменяя их на цвет золота, свежего девичьего румянца и зрелых персиков. Летом оно всегда всходило слишком рано. Скоро, совсем скоро сюда придут первые люди, жители Серконоса, рыбаки, начинающие свою смену в выходные чуть позже, чем обычно. Они продадут эту рыбу и получат за неё гроши, но это позволит им быть уверенными в следующем дне.

Скоро здесь начнут проплывать лодки богатых аристократов. Сначала с целью легкой прогулки в утренней тишине, вечером на них же устроят пиры с дорогим вином, закусками и этой самой рыбой, что им продали несчастные работяги. 

Скоро проснутся первые служанки, заправят кровати и обсудят последние новости. За ними — стража, коей Корво должен будет отдавать приказы. А после стражи — кухарки, спешащие на рынок за продуктами к императорскому столу. Скоро вновь прибудут высокие чины и послы, графы и герцоги, и всем потребуется внимание Джессамины. А она бы плавала здесь, в тихой заводи, смеялась, брызгалась водой и целовалась с тем единственным близким для неё человеком, не желая возвращаться к ежедневной суете. 

«Давай потеряемся на время. _Вместе_.»


End file.
